Indecent Affair
by AnnePeters
Summary: This is chapter II to a fic I love: Indecent Proposal. So go read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys, this would be chapter II to a fic I love in here, the fic's name is Indecent Proposal and the author is A girl like you, please go read it first! I did ask for permission and I got A girl like you's blessing for this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Here is the link to the fic: s/8661882/1/Indecent-Proposal

Olivia tried very hard not to look into Peter Bishop's eyes for the duration of the flight back home. She was feeling queasy, and she was certain it wasn't because of the flight. She had too many emotions bottled up. How would she look at John? She would first try to bring John back from the coma, she decided. And, after that, she could always say she did it for him. She still had to work on this.

Working with the Bishops also turned out to be a bit of a problem. Peter was always trying not to kill his father and Walter was high most of the time, which irritated Olivia because she just wanted him to focus to get her partner back. And she did not want to press Peter. For the most part, she avoided thinking about him and avoided conversation with him, when she could. However, he always found a way of talking about something interesting around her or making her smile, he asked her questions and got her coffee. What she hated the most was how normal he seemed, not like an undercover mob leader, but just like a pain in the ass, a normal person with daddy issues. She also tried very hard to ignore the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, she could feel him devouring her with his eyes. In the end, she'd tried to go the least possible time to the lab.

After a week, Walter finally discovered a cure for John and while Olivia could have sworn that for a second Peter's face had gone dark, she was too happy when she realized that John would wake up soon.

Indeed, he was awake around a week later and Olivia hugged him while trying not to cry. Although she wasn't sure what reason it was this time that she wanted to. John still had to wait three more days to be released from the hospital, so Olivia took the opportunity to continue working. It was Sunday, one day before the release, when Olivia went to the lab because she was tired of working from her apartment and she knew nobody went to the lab on Sundays. After all, she did have some kind of made up office in there.

When she got in, she saw Peter's coat on top of her chair. Without thinking about it, she went directly to grab it, it smelled like Peter, and it was so good!, "Hmmm, Peter" is what she said when she heard a chuckle.

"Hey sweetheart, just came to the lab to pick up the coat I forgot yesterday" Olivia's eyes were showing panic. He was grinning as if it was his birthday. "I see you already got it" Olivia was sure her face and neck were red.

"Here you go" she muttered, handing the jacket back, with the most serious tone she had, and this was a mistake, apparently, because Peter noticed and grinned even wider, "Oh, 'Livia"

He brushed his hand with hers at taking the jacket, but he continued to move closer, she could feel his breath and she knew what was going to happen. They kissed passionately, she hadn't even doubted a second. "So, this is what your lips taste like, huh? Perfect, like the rest of you". Goddammit, why did he always knew what to say. He leaned again for another kiss and Olivia put her hands through his hair. She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating or how odd it was to feel him so familiar, as if she had always known him. She had definitely made a mistake with that, last time.

Peter raised her to his waist and carried her to the couch in her office.

"Is Walter coming?" she asked between the kisses.

"No"

"Astrid?"

"No"

They continued to kiss, him on top of her, until he mumbled "your pants have to go" She chuckled because she already knew how much he hated them. She was sitting with her back on the arm of the couch, no pants or panties, and Peter was kissing her crevices, was devouring her juices. He sat down and started to kiss her from her neck to her blouse, which he continued to open. There were no rules between them anymore. He slowly moved her bra and grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling, while his hand payed attention to the other breast. Olivia couldn't hold it anymore and started touching herself. Peter saw it and smiled, "I love how turned on you are, sweetheart". "Peter, please!" came her response, grinding herself against him. Peter got out his length from his boxers and pushed into her slowly, giving her time to get used to it. Olivia and he groaned at the same time. "'Livia" he said in between breaths, "I have waited two weeks for this and they have been the longest two weeks of my life".

Olivia barely heard him, she was so full with pleasure, she only wanted more of him, of how he reached the right places, of his hand on her breast, of the kisses he continued to place on her mouth.

"I'm sorry I cannot be the gentleman I want to be, but I think I'm going to come soon" Olivia moaned some more and he knew she was close as well. He came first, but waited a few more seconds until she followed him. She was glad it had been a Sunday, because the scream she had let out would have scared anybody.

Peter stood up and started putting his pants on. Olivia thought how she wanted him to stay, but she knew it was wrong. He came close to kiss her one last time, a slow, chaste kiss.

And there it was, what she didn't want to think or hear about: "this time you didn't even mention your boyfriend" he said as he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had felt like striking Peter just after he had said those dreadful words. The worst of all was that the sentence had been true. Since the second she had been smelling that coat, John had become something far away, barely recognizable. _Oh! And all the kisses!_ , she thought. This time she definitely wouldn't be able to look at John in the face.

Olivia confirmed this suspicions when she went to the hospital to help John go to his house. Yes, nobody knew they were a couple, but she was still his partner, it was the thing she could do. However, he seemed hurt she hadn't spend any time at the hospital with him, and a bit more when she left him alone at the door of his apartment. She did manage to give him a quick kiss, but that was it. She thought of all the cheap motels. The secret relationship, she sighed, not better that the other one she was hiding.

She was so confused. On the one hand, John had always been there for her; on the other, Peter seemed so right, as if she fitted perfectly with him. And she thought all of this, even if he was a con man. It was this small detail that tipped the scale into John, but she still couldn't make a decision. She just knew she had to make a decision, she couldn't keep living like this forever. So she called the only person she knew who could handle two guys at the same time: Rachel.

It had not been hard to convince her and Ella to come visit, as Rachel explained on the phone, she was having problems with Greg, so the invitation came at the best possible moment. Olivia only had to wait one day until she could talk to her sister and she successfully avoided the two men in her life (did she ever thunk that she would have two men in her life?). She went to the FBI headquarters, while Peter was at the lab and John was still not cleared to go to work. She was able to leave a bit early to go pick up Rachel and Ella from the airport.

"Ella bear" she said as she hugged her niece with all her might.

"Aunt Liv! I brought Mr. Whiskers so he could meet you" the little girl showed her a very disheveled plush cat.

"Hi Rachel" Olivia said, still smiling, with Mr. Whiskers in her hands.

They went to her flat after eating Italian. Ella wanted her aunt to read her a story and Olivia happily complied. When the girl was finally asleep, Olivia opened a bottle of whisky and offered Rachel some.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who called me on the phone yesterday, do you care to share?"

"But I think it's more important to talk about Greg, now. You guys are separating!" said Olivia, avoiding to look into her sister's eyes.

"Olivia, I already told you everything on the phone! It's you who I always need to press for information!"

"Alright… ok" Olivia paused to get some air in "Remember how I always envied that you could have two boyfriends at the same time?"

Rachel gaped at her.

"Please don't look at me like that"

"Are you cheating on John?"

"No, well, yes, It's just… I'm confused, Rachel!" she blurted out.

"Ok, easy, you are my sister, I love you and I'm not going to judge you, but please tell me what is going on".

Olivia poured herself another glass of whiskey before she told her sister the story.

"So, I can't look John to his eyes, even though I already fell in love with him, or at least I felt that way before Peter. And yes, Peter makes me feel a way I've never felt before, but it's behind John's back! And I don't feel good about it, not good at all".

"Oh Livy, I'm sorry! I know you can't be with two guys at once and this looks so confusing. So, you have two choices, you can either be faithful to John, or you have to tell him it's over. Also, Peter seems like trouble, but it's up to you to decide. Hell, you can even be alone if you want to, or be with three at the same time, you will still be my sister". This last sentence made Olivia laugh heartedly.

"Thanks Rach, I knew I was doing the right thing by calling you".

Olivia went to take a quick shower before sleeping. She had decided to tell Peter to stop. John seemed safe and she had fell in love once, she could probably do that again. When she stepped out of the shower, she could hear Rachel talking to somebody else in the living room. She managed to put some pajamas on and she grabbed her gun out of instinct; it was Peter.

-.-.-.-

Hope you guys liked it! I think one more chapter and that will be the end! Will Olivia really chose John though? You'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be more a fluff chapter than anything and the final one! Enjoy!

Rachel was smiling that huge grin of hers. Olivia avoided looking at her eyes because she was positive they were saying "choose him". One minute with Peter and she was a goner. But Olivia knew better, she would tell him they could not continue with whatever it was that had happened. She heard Rachel retreat to her room and she sighed. This was better, way better, than the moment she would have to face John and tell him she had cheated on him. Maybe he wouldn't even forgive her, but at least she would be doing the right thing.

Peter smiled at her but he didn't come to close. "Olivia, we need to talk" he said.

Olivia was surprised, did she think he was here to have sex? Honestly, she didn't know. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, what happened on Sunday was a mistake" Olivia was pale and hurt at hearing his words.

Peter noticed Olivia had lowered her sight and how tense she was. He brought his hand to her face and she comforted on the heat he provided. "Oh no, sweetheart" Peter said softly "I don't regret it at all, but that is the point. I wish I could do that to you everyday! And that's the problem. I know you are with John, and I can see you are confused and I don't want you to feel like that. And me, I can't continue to do this for my own mental health. Olivia, you are not a person for just one night. I mean, yes, you are gorgeous, but I want more of you, I want you everyday and I know that cannot happen. I can continue to be your friend and partner, but nothing more."

Olivia felt broke, she hadn't expected to feel like that, his hand had retreated from her face as well and she felt empty. She didn't even know what to say, so she just kept looking into his eyes, expecting her facial features to say something, but they didn't. Peter, unhurriedly, returned on his tracks and left the apartment. Olivia could feel her heart beating fast, she paced for a bit and took another glass of whisky, she needed to think.

She went out for a stroll around the city and around 12 she ended up in front of John's flat; she ringed the bell and saw John smile when he opened the door. Olivia's stomach felt heavy, she wasn't sure if that was the liquor on her system.

"John… I don't love you anymore" Olivia blurted out. It was short and it felt like a blade.

John's smile immediately vanished "I think I knew this, although I was denying it"

Olivia grabbed his hand, "For a while I did John and it was beautiful… It's just not there anymore"

"May I ask you something"

Olivia nodded.

"Did something happen while I was in a coma?"

"Yes" replied Olivia, she blushed.

"Ok, I don't need to know more" John's voice was serious. "Goodbye, Olivia" he shut the door.

Olivia was wandering around once again, she wasn't even sure if something had taken over her or if this was her all along. She arrived to Peter's hotel and knocked on his door, he opened in his boxers. _Goddammit, why does he have to sleep like that._

"No, sweetheart, not again. FBI consultants need their sleep. Tell Broyles I'm not going" but to his surprise she stepped closer to him and kissed him. Soon, her hands were on his hair and his were on his waist. His body was responding fast, she could feel him on her lower abdomen. However, reality kicked Peter and he took some distance.

"I'm not with John, anymore" said Olivia and Peter smiled, "you could have started with that 'Livia", he continued to kiss her passionately. "You know? We could get another room in this hotel" he said and Olivia chuckled. They walked through the hallway holding hands.

The end.


End file.
